Extra Credit
by SlumsOfEden
Summary: Antonio comes home to a pleasant surprise ;D. PWP really, I own NOTHING. First time posting pointless smut, there will be a chapter 2.Criticism welcome!


Antonio ruffled his hair, heaving an exhausted sigh before placing the key in the lock and opening the door.

"I'm home!" He stepped in with a strained smile on his face. His class had given him a rough day, and now all he wanted to do was relax with a glass of wine and his fiery lover, unfortunately, he had papers to grade before his weekend started. He hadn't even bothered to take off his glasses, shuffling up the stairs, and neglecting to kick off his shoes.

He opened the door to his private study, rolling his neck till there was an audible and satisfying 'crack'. His lashes fluttered open and he made eye-contact with a rather pleasant surprise. His messenger bag was roughly discarded with a 'thud' to his left.

"L-Lovino?"

"Hello Professor, I just had some questions about a grade," The Italian looked up at him from under his thick, heavy lashes, "if that's okay?"

Antonio felt a lecherous grin grace his handsome features, his expression emanating that of a starving wolf's. He caught this instantly, and stood up straighter, changing his expression to a humored and professional one. He let his eyes wander down the man leaning against his desk, complete with school uniform, sinfully tight in all of the right places, and from their early high school days.

"S-sir?" A lovely rouge bloomed across his innocent boyish features.

"Ah, Si. Mr. Vargas." Antonio made his way over to the desk, sitting behind it, noticing the office had been cleaned, including the desk, which was bare save for an old name-plate that read 'Mr. Carriedo' and a polished apple. Lovino turned to face him once more, grasping the edge of the desk.

"What seems to be your concern?"

Lovino stared intently into the man's eyes. "It's about the last assignment... The grade really brought down my average, which affects my class rank."

" Ah . I'm sorry Mr. Vargas, but I fail to see how this concerns me. I'm as concerned about your grades as the next teacher, but you're a bright young man and I'm sure you can bring this B+ up to an A in no time." He flashed the man his trademark beaming smile.

Lovino shook his head, giving a lazy smirk. "Well you see Professor; I'm prepared to do almost _anything_ for extra credit. I _really_ need that grade." He leaned forward on his palms, Antonio's face a mere inches from his own.

The Spaniard let loose a cocky grin. "Why, Mr. Vargas... If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were seducing me. For all you know, I have a beautiful wife at home."

"We'd keep it our little secret, professor. I've seen the way your eyes follow me when I stay after class. I see where they drift to when you don't think I'm noticing, but I'm noticing you notice me."

Lovino batted his eye-lashes.

"What do you say, Professor? Give me some extra credit?"

"I just may consider, if you convince me."

He licked his lips, cocking an eyebrow, and smiling at the young man.

Lovino closed the distance, capturing the elder's lips in a heated and slow kiss. He pulled back, strolling around the desk and straddling his professor's lap. "I'll make it worth your while professor." He placed his hands on the man's chest, clawing lightly down and cocking his head to the side in mock innocence.

Antonio felt his blood running south, placing his hands on the Italian's hips. He kept his confident smile. "Let's just see how much this extra credit is worth, si? You have to work for grades in my classroom"

Lovino smirked back, rocking his hips and providing sweet friction between them, before standing and slowly lowering himself down until his face lay between the elder's legs. He looked up through his lashes once more, giving a saccharine look of purity that drove Antonio wild.

He let his hands caress the man's thighs through his pants before opening the fly and releasing only the man's erection. He smirked at it, eyeing it hungrily and appearing to want to swallow it whole. Instead he wrapped his hands around the base and gave a tentative lick to the very tip, and wrapped his lips around it, swirling his tongue around it. Antonio placed his hands on the Italian's head of curls, lacing his fingers through the auburn hair.

Lovino started bobbing his head, taking in a little more as he went, his hands sliding to lightly push on the man's hips to keep them from bucking as he took the length deep into his throat.

Antonio purred, keeping that smiled on his face and petting the boy's hair. His eyelashes fluttered and he tossed back his head, enjoying the feeling. He gasped as Lovino let his teeth lightly scrape along a vein.

He gave the hair a light tug, signaling his end was in sight. He was a panting mess as Lovino kept up a fast face, reaching under to fondle the man's sack, squeezing and rolling it.

Antonio released into the boy's mouth, Lovino swallowing up as much of the seed as possible. He looked up at his professor, who looked down to him.

"How was that professor?" His voice was a little hoarse.

Antonio gave a chuckle. "More experienced than I thought of an honor student Mr. Vargas. If this is how you've been spending your study time, then it is no wonder your grades are slipping, si?"

Lovino's eyes widened incredulously.

He brought the man up to his lap once more, lifting his chin up to press his smoldering lips to the youth's, tasting himself and coaxing the lips to open before tangling his tongue into the young man's mouth while he was still unprepared. He fought against the professor momentarily before submitting to the skilled mouth moving against his own.

"Shall we continue with your extra credit then, Lovino?" He purred, stroking the man's face.


End file.
